Bad Summer
by hermione10112
Summary: First Harrys owl disapears , then him and Ron get into a fight , then hermione likes him and he don't know what to say do you wanna know about all this and what happens if you do then read on........
1. Chapter 1

**  
Chapter 1**

A flash of light light up the sky over the street of 4 privet drive.Curtains were closed and the street lay deserted,as the down fall of the rain fell from the dark gray sky. In an average house on street 4 privet drive.  
a lonely solem boy of nearly fifteen, with black hair that stuck up in every direction.  
Staring out his side window from his little prison with his vivid green eyes.  
This solem boy was no average child as the family that lived there.  
Though he was a special child, a wizard who possed a great amount of magic, though he seemed not to know.  
Entering his world at the age of eleven,Harry James Potter began to find out who he really was.  
Having recently just finishing his fourth year at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry.  
Harry forcefully locked in his room by his Aunt Petunia and his uncle Vernon only to be let out to do his unfair share of chores.  
In the evening's he would recieve one meal allown to be eatin', which usually only consitered one glass of water, served with stale bread and cheese.  
Having recieved very few owls from his friends Harry was left to experience his worst summer yet.  
Sighing the lonely sleepless departured teen sat down upon his bed listening to the sound of the storm rageing outside while wondering how his friends where, and what was going on in the out side world while he was locked away in the muggle world.  
Haveing released his owl earlier to hunt, hopeing where ever Hedwig was, that she had taken cover from the storm.  
Hedwig his snowing white owl who was his only compainion during his summer days here stuck at the relative house the dursleys.  
If something happened to her Harry new it would kill him.  
deciding he could'nt stand just lying around anymore dong nothing Harry grabed one of his spell books and begun to read.  
Haveing been lucky his uncle allowed his stuff to be left with him in the room instead of being locked up in the cubard this year. Harry took advantage of his time locked away in his room with nothing to do he set to work on the first week of summer doing his summer work for his classes.  
His assignment for transfiguration was on transfiguring objects into useful items.  
He was asked to write one foot essaydescribeing fundeuentals on how to do it, but useing the wizard libary card he had picked up the year before at Diagon Alley Harry borrowed several dirrent books and ended up writeing a three foot pardement on a verity of subjects that transfigurations could be used for this poition essay was for by the most interresting though the class was the worst due to a certain Potion Professer that hated griffindorsand him the most,but his assignmenton writeing a one foot essayon the use of dragon blood was actually a very interesting subject. One of the books he borrowed found on the magical libary catalog was called in depth use of Dragon and Potions.This book described all sorts of potions brewed from dragons blood that his potion school books did'nt even get in to. His charms homework on shield and summon spell was an assignment and he did find some very usefull shield that could come in handy. One spell picticular .he found was called the projidy shield. Drain very little magic energyfrom the user and allow more magic to be used on other spell to put in attacking your opponents .The shield had one drew back. According to the book in it called ''special shield and charms for great wizards'' very few wizards could master this spell to use it to full use. Harry after reading about it decided it might be worth a try he figured if he could master a patrlem charm at age thirteenthe most full grown wizards had hard time mastering just maybe with allot of work he could get this shield to work for him.  
His history of magic essay on the history of goblins was rather boring but harry thought maybe knowning the culture of creatures would comehard next time he went to green goltswizards bank . As for her biology which was another of his not so favirote subject he was suprised to learn names and uses of diffrent actually could come in quite handy.with his homework finished within the first week something his best mate ron would find horrifying while his friend hermione would be proud harry was left to do so with swipeing a laten book from his fat cousin dudley while cleaning his room harry readthrough it and decided it might be an interesting book at least tillhis head master albus dumbledoore gave the ok owls to recieved so he could borrowmore books fo the wizard libaryand return the ones had already read.  
Suprisingly harry had learend the many spells and charms had been created from latinwording and he wondered if it could be possible that by combinding diffrent latin words he could create severalnew spells for defense purpose. being an inderaged wizard he was'nt allowed to use magic outside of schoolso he wouldnot be able to experiment till then,but at least he could take the time to study and learn ne could and once he was back at hogwarts he would try the pratical studies of these spells.  
Makeing notesin a journel giving to him by his friend hermione harry kept detail notes ofall the spells, charms and curses he had discovered from his reading's.   
Harry knew he probable would never useany of the curses ,but he wanted to be prepared for anything.as the stormoutside camed and the sun begun to peek out. He set his book to the side seeing a small brown object heding in his direction. The closer the object approched, harry could tell it was his best mates ron's owl. Excited to be re ieveing something from his friends harry open his window letting the precoses owl in. Useing is seeker reflexes he snatched the owl into his hand untie to note before releasing him to fly off again. Quikly shutting the window harry read ron's note. It said 'Hey mate dumbledore final gave the ok for you to come to the burrow. Ginny's been staying with hermione and professer lupin , mad eye moody ,tonks and kingly shack bolt will pick them up first before getting you .Pack everything and have it ready for tonight, but keep your firebolt out. You will findout soon enough. Can't wait to see you.  
Ron.'  
Harry leaped in joy as he began tp throw everything into his trunk.  
Once finished harry sat sown on his bed waiting for the sun to set. Foyr hours later harry was startled to hear tapping outside his window. Hoping it was hedwig who had not yet returned from hunting. hharry jumped in surpise seeing his exdefense against the art teacher remus lupin smileing at him threw the fog.  
"Harry" he greeted as he climbed in through the window.  
Harry gave him a big smile returning the greeting . "Professer lupin it's great to see you." Professer lupin gave harry a one arm hug and said "You Harry now is everything packed "? Harry noded and said "So were flying". Then with a smile he then added "hermione actually got on a broom'. Remus chuckled as he waved his wand shrienking harry . Giveing them to harry to poket he awnsered . "She was'nt to pleased but their waiting so we should go". Harry nodded and grabed his fire bolt following his professer outside the window. Closeing his window quicklyharry flew off behind him makeing his way to privet drive parkthey were greeted by the others.

**Ok so tell me did you like it or did it suck you tell me this is my first harry potter story and i hope u like so tell me if you do and tell me if you don't i .**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Harry it's great to see you" hermione said in a with a dreamy look on her face 'Hermione why are you looking at me like that' Harry asked in a creaped out voice "Harry she has'nt quite talking about you thats all your she can think of right now'' Ron said, Hermione then said "No i havent " as turned around "Then why are you turning around" ?Ron asked with a smirk on his face " because i am mad at you" Hermione said ''Yeah right" Ron said "Ron if she says she dos'nt like me then she dos'nt "but she likes you i mean look at her" Ron said"Ron just leave her alone alright''harry said as he looked at Ron.**

"What''? Ron asked "you leave her lone '' Harry said "Oh your defending her and that must mean you like her" Ron said as a smile formed on his Hermione and Ron both where looking at him "no'' Harry said as he looked down at the ground "You like her Harry get oveer it" Ron shouted at Harry ''You don't want to be screaming ron I could seriously hurt you " Harry said meanly "Like you would and if you could " ron said ?

"Now what going on over here I shouting'' Hagrid said with a concerned look on his face "nothing '' Harry said " well alright well be leaving soon so get ready" Hagrid said and they all replied with "yes sir" before they could quit argueing the had to leave

"what''? Ron asked "you leave her lone '' Harry said "Oh your defending her and that must mean you like her" Ron said as a smile formed on his Hermione and Ron both where looking at him "no'' Harry said as he looked down at the ground "You like her Harry get oveer it" Ron shouted at Harry ''You don't want to be screaming ron I could seriously hurt you " Harry said meanly "Like you would and if you could " ron said ?

"Now what going on over here I shouting'' Hagrid said with a concerned look on his face "nothing '' Harry said " well alright well be leaving soon so get ready" Hagrid said and they all replied with "yes sir" before they could quit argueing the had to leave.


End file.
